


Deep Throat 6

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk
Kudos: 1





	Deep Throat 6

王一博在赛道上一圈接着一圈骑着，但是每一次的成绩都让他不满意。

他拧动油门，飞驰在跑道上。

不够快，还要再快。

他一定要在明年重回赛道。

“一博，这次比赛你就歇歇。抓紧这一年，好好练习，明年争取拿个好成绩。”

经理拍拍王一博的肩，脸上带着遗憾、宽慰的表情。

王一博提起面部的肌肉，扯出一个令人放心的笑容：“没事，李哥，我多练习练习就是。”

和经理的对话在脑海中挥之不去。

一个专业的摩托车赛车手他永远的目标就是在赛场上争分夺秒。时间，就是流淌在他们身上的血液。可现在，王一博要消耗整整一年的时间，这一年，将在摩托车赛场上涌进无数新的赛车手，他的年龄会变大，他将变得更局限。这些都磨损着他的勇气。

晚上十一点，王一博住的园区花园里早没有人，冷冷清清的，风有点大。王一博在楼下滑着滑板。他每在滑板上跳一次，滑板和地上大理石碰撞，在寂静的夜里格外响亮。

他喜欢一个人待着时的那种寂静，旁边的路灯仿佛是他的观众，安静地陪着他。

“王一博！”有人在他身后轻快地叫他的名字。

有整整七天没有听到这个声音了。

此刻，他很欣喜。王一博停下来，拿起滑板，夹在腋下。

身后的肖战额头上带着一根红色的发带，穿着灰色的T恤，黑色的运动短裤，露出他笔直修长的细腿。他额头上滴着汗，有一滴顺着颞侧滑倒脸颊上，看着他笑得眯起了眼。

这样的他很有少年感，一点也不像一个即将三十岁的男人。

“你滑板滑得不错诶！”肖战从口袋里拿出一张纸巾，折成一个小方块，擦着汗。

王一博抓住他的手腕把纸巾拿过来，贴上他的脸，从脸颊擦到鼻尖，擦到眉骨、额头。擦完把纸巾捏在手里：“你怎么过来的？”

“我刚刚去夜跑，想来看看你，就跑过来了。”他朝他走近了一点。

王一博能感受到来自他身上的热气晕在他周围，还有他身上独有的淡淡的馨香：“没人认出你？”

“都十点多了，街上哪还有人。”肖战指了指王一博的滑板，“你可以教我滑板吗？”

王一博把滑板放到地上：“想学？”

“对，看起来很帅。”

王一博把左脚踩上去，右腿在地上蹬了两下，像一阵风一样滑了出去。滑到花台那边转了方向，来到肖战身边停下：“看清我上板的动作了吗？”

肖战有点犹豫，笑得憨厚：“嘿嘿，大概是看清了。”

王一博把板递给他：“你滑给我看。”

肖战把脚踩上去，右腿小碎步似的蹬了几下抬到板上，成功地上了板，仰起头，露出他好看的颈线，得意地喊道：“你看我学会了。”

“你走那个方向是下坡，速度会越来越快，小心点。”

王一博说完，肖战脚底的滑板速度越来越快，大理石表面光滑，轮子在打滑。前面就是花台，肖战控制不住它越来越快的速度，从滑板上跳了下去。

王一博急忙跑到他旁边揽住他的腰，抱个满怀。

“感觉它随时会失控。”肖战像只受了惊得兔子，脸上还有未褪去的惊恐，两只拳头举在胸前。

王一博被他又傻又呆的样子逗乐，笑出声来：“刚刚不是还挺得意的，说自己学会了。”

肖战从他身上起来，轻咳了两声，耳朵染上红晕：“这玩意有点刺激。”

“这样吧，你上去，我拉着你的手滑。”

王一博用脚踩着给他转了个方向通往园区的小路上，肖战双脚踩了上去，把手递给王一博，王一博紧紧地握着拉着他往前走。

空荡荡的花园只有两个人，和一排彻夜通明的路灯。王一博拉着肖战的手带着他往前滑，旁边的灌木丛里发出悦耳的虫鸣，这个夜又静又美。

滑了三圈，肖战就不滑了，他到旁边的长椅上坐下，王一博跟着过来。

肖战往后仰在靠背上闭起眼睛：“刚刚我跟我们老板吵起来了。”

王一博心里冒出一丝狂喜，甚至有点惊讶，肖战会主动说关于他的私事。

“为什么？”

“无非就是合约。我想走，他不让。我想创办一个自己的工作室，但是我现在风评这么差，人气也受损，转型，单干，赤手空拳的哪有那么容易啊，再说又有谁愿意跟我合作呢。”

王一博不太懂娱乐圈的事，他这些年来只知道埋着头练摩托，他转过头去：“想兜风吗？”

一辆摩托在马路上狂奔，油门和发动机声轰鸣，穿过一条又一条的街道。一个男人在后座上紧紧地搂着前面那个男人的腰。

速度很快，他们驶到一处，就引得周围的车辆按起喇叭。旁边看到的人都跟着心惊肉跳。

他们像是末日来临一对逃亡到天涯海角的爱侣，朝着前方未知的路飞奔。

王一博把车停在路边，肖战靠着车，王一博在对面看他。

“一博，我从来没没有那么开心过，全身的血液都在沸腾，没想到摩托车那么让人疯狂。”

王一博看着他闪着星光的眼睛：“想学吗，我教你。”

“可我连自行车都不会骑啊。”

“那我从自行车开始教你。”

肖战笑得眯起了眼，把头歪向一边：“好啊，一博老师。”

王一博如热烈的火炬般注视着他。

他揉了揉肚子接着说：“我肚子有点饿了，诶，对面有家奶茶店还开着门，你帮我去买吧。”

“你不去吗，我们一起进去坐坐。”王一博问。

“不嘛，我累了，想靠在摩托车上休息，你帮我买吧。”

王一博摇摇头：“真是拧不过你，我过去买，你在这里好好待着，别乱跑。”

王一博小跑着过马路，他穿着一身黑色的外套，衣角被风掀起。

回来的时候王一博拎着一杯奶茶和一个小蛋糕。

他笑着跑向肖战，即使现在的他是一厢情愿也甘愿满心欢喜。世界最美的事不过如此吧，他撒娇让你为他过马路买奶茶，你回来飞奔向他，给他插上吸管，送到他嘴边。

“喝吧！”

肖战吸了一口，甜甜的：“好好喝，是芝士奶盖！”

他眉飞色舞地说着，因为喝了奶茶，粉色的嘴唇湿漉漉，肖战伸出舌头舔了舔。

王一博咽了口唾沫，走近他跟前一把搂过他的腰，肖战没有推开，把奶茶放下，等着他下一个动作。王一博往前，胯骨抵上肖战，把他推到摩托车边狠狠地吻了下去。他吸着肖战的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去，舔了舔：“甜甜的。”

肖战哼了声，软绵绵的。他又吻上去，一个缠绵的芝士奶盖味的吻。


End file.
